


Hefestión

by cenobe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Bittersweet Ending, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Christian Character, Christianity, Crisis of Faith, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mythology References, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Shura, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saggittarius Aiolos, mentions of transphobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Por providencia, Shura acaba destinado como el párroco de una magra comunidad católica en una pequeña isla griega. Allí conoce a un inesperado creador.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hefestión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El último de los fanfics de Saint Seiya que *empecé* en agosto! Sin duda el que más tiempo me ha tomado de los tres (y el más largo), y no con el que estoy más satisfecha, pero mejor acabado que perfecto. El AU de Shura el Cura lleva muuucho tiempo bullendo en mi cabeza, ¡y ha vuelto más gay que nunca! He aprovechado para proyectar muchos aspectos demasiado personales para Ao3 de mi relación con el catolicismo, así que... ¡Woo!
> 
> En el fic Aioros es trans, pero no se hace ninguna referencia explícita a su anatomía. Sí se hace una alusión muy superficial a la transfobia (desde el punto de vista de Shura, que es cis), pero no es muy relevante para la narración.
> 
> Gracias a Middie como siempre por revisarlo 💕
> 
> Dicho esto, ¡disfruta!

La primera vez que le vio, quisiera haber pensado en Yahvé o en Adán. Pero pensó en Pigmalión.

Le conoció mucho antes de ese encuentro. Llegó a la isla en invierno. El clima entonces era inusualmente cálido, pero los árboles estaban desnudos, las yerbas amarillas y las playas vacías. Shura estaba seguro de que era un castigo. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando sufrir, pero interponerse en el camino del padecimiento habría sido traicionar los planes que la eternidad tenía para él.

Aun así, lo necesitaba igual que el aire agitado del mar Egeo. Porque el éxito y la suerte no le habían acercado más a Dios. Sólo habían cambiado la dirección de su destino incansablemente, como una hoja al viento. No creía que fueran tentaciones del Diablo, porque la soberbia era el pecado sobre el que su control era más férreo.

No le habían permitido permanecer en España más que en su temprana juventud, y extrañaría por siempre la silueta de los montes desde su pequeña ventana del seminario, velados por su austero crucifijo de madera. Sus éxitos desde entonces habían sido muchos: era el párroco más joven que su Iglesia había nombrado en mucho tiempo, y el camino a través de la península griega lo llevaba hacia el cuidado de un rebaño propio. Eso era motivo de orgullo, y, nuevamente, prueba de que el Señor tenía un plan para él más importante que madurar, caer y descomponerse como una fruta cualquiera.

Sin embargo, esa certeza no había frenado el debilitamiento de su fe, que le atosigaba desde mucho antes de Grecia, del seminario, y de su maduración. Shura siempre se había sentido apto, pero no digno. Dios le había tendido la mano desde su infancia, a pesar de su orfandad, del frío y del hambre. Ese era el único tiempo en el que su vida había conocido el sufrimiento, y el único momento en el que su fe había sido incuestionable. Deseaba ardientemente que el Señor usara esa mano para abofetearle, y entonces él pondría la otra mejilla gustoso. Le recordaría dónde radicaba la creencia, y por qué la necesitaba. Tal vez la soledad de la isla que en las cuentas del rosario había llamado su hogar, el desconocimiento del idioma, o la hostilidad de la mayoría de los lugareños hacia la rama de su fe le abrieran la puerta al dolor que su alma anhelaba desde el inicio. Esa era su más íntima esperanza.

Y, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que encontró en la isla, ni siquiera en Aioros. Le hacía sufrir, pero en dirección a unos sentimientos que nunca había contemplado antes. Era un sufrimiento que venía del deseo, no de la miseria. No le abocaba a la piedad, como había esperado, sino al otro hombre. Como antaño, supo que no se trataba del Diablo. El Maligno no podría haber concebido un amor así de sincero, ni confeccionar un engaño tan perfecto. Shura sabía que era real.

La primera vez que se topó con Aioros no reparó demasiado en él. Nada lo distinguía especialmente del resto de mineros, que iban en furgonetas calientes y hediondas hacia los yacimientos del este. Todos estaban sucios, ataviados con la misma ropa de trabajo, y se gritaban con las mismas voces roncas, que de vez en cuando estallaban en una risa que se extendía a lo largo de todos los vehículos. Aioros era más joven que la media, y se fijó en Shura mientras éste pasaba por la estrechísima calzada en dirección a la playa. Lo único que conservó el cura de ese encuentro fue el azul de sus ojos por debajo de su gorra, y su sonrisa, hermosa a pesar del polvo en sus mejillas.

Soñó con él y aunque le avergonzaba pidió al Señor que le curara el dolor de estómago con el que se pasó todo el día. Conocía esa angustia anudada en su estómago, y la forma que su cuerpo falible tenía de purgarla. No quería mancharse, ni manchar al joven minero con ella, ni con su impuro deseo.

Eso no cambió cuando descubrió que el hombre, cuyo nombre era Aioros, no era de hecho parte de su rebaño. Tampoco asistía a las misas ortodoxas que acaparaban a los isleños, descubrió de boca de una de sus feligresas, esposa de un minero. Había llegado hacía años del continente, y a pesar de su naturaleza amigable nadie sabía mucho sobre él, más que tenía un hermano pequeño en Lavrio al que destinaba todo lo que ganaba. A Shura le dio un extraño alivio averiguar que Aioros no era un hombre de fe, aunque era incapaz de confesarlo.

De similar forma, no conseguía averiguar qué pretendía su destino al trenzarse con tanta insistencia con el de Aioros. Se lo encontraba en la ciudad, en los caminos estrechos que remontaban el camino hacia el mercado; también en el campo, por los senderos angostos que ascendían el monte, donde Shura buscaba entrar en una comunión más simple con la naturaleza. Su mirada era igual de intensa, fuera reflejando el blanco cal de los muros del pueblo o la luz sin filtrar del sol mediterráneo, y el padre tenía que apartar la suya igual de deprisa.

Shura meditó largo tiempo sobre los posibles motivos por los que, a pesar de ser una de las voces cantantes del grupo de mineros (ronca y grave, aun juvenil y cálida), siempre se lo encontraba solo. Al cabo de unos pocos meses, se había quedado sin gente a quien preguntar por él sin arriesgarse a ninguna sospecha. De las mercaderas averiguó que cocinaba las carnes y las especias más típicas del Peloponeso, y del cojo internado en el hospicio a falta de familia que era un trabajador excelente. Era leído: seguramente debió estudiar antes de trasladarse a la isla, y Shura tuvo que llamar a su deseo de conversar con él anhelo, a riesgo de que prendiera y le consumiera.

No había hecho un solo amigo en su vida, y sus ambiciones de amistad siempre se habían visto corrompidas por su naturaleza adánica. Podía achacarle a su torcida adolescencia las tardes de verano asfixiantes pasadas en escondites con compañeros que querían saber lo mismo que él, y le respiraban aire aún más caliente sobre el cuello, el pecho y la mejilla. Si a las puertas lo acusaban de esas horas llenas de un pecado consciente y múltiple, no intentaría defenderse. No obstante siendo adulto, y siendo párroco, ya no tenía dónde esconder esa inclinación, ni dar explicación a por qué había escogido a Aioros, casi veinte años después de su última consumación.

Porque, mientras ese extraño amor crecía en él, también lo hacía la certeza de que había algo divino en Aioros, algo que no podía explicarse. Aun dudando incluso de si debía habitar ese mundo en ese tiempo, y de si al final de ellos se encontraría en la compañía de Dios, estaba seguro de esa divinidad. No era beatífica, ni demagógica. Era una naturaleza propia, y su pensamiento, contra todo pronóstico, le aliviaba. No le hacía sufrir como había esperado, no blandía en su mano la espada feroz. Shura sufría porque no podía tenerle, y porque no era capaz de hablarle cuando el griego le sonreía a través de los puestos del mercado, cuando el mimbre lleno de verduras pesaba en su brazo como si estuviera lleno de piedras. Sufría porque sentía que se estaba perdiendo su compañía, que se estaba perdiendo el sentido de su presencia allí, pero no en términos espirituales. No se cuestionaba su alma, entonces. Sólo se cuestionaba si, de saber lo que sentía, Aioros pensaría que estaba loco.

Habló con él por primera vez entrada la primavera. La señora Campanelli, a quien había estado visitando en su hogar desde las Natividades debido a su reducida y reumática movilidad, murió en abril. Shura rezó por su alma en las horas que su mente le dejaba libre del pensamiento de Aioros. Era aún más insistente desde esa primera conversación, desde que oyó su voz dirigida a su persona, en lugar de al grupo.

Llovía. Llovió durante días, y las calles del pueblo se convirtieron en pequeñas riadas que empapaban la sotana de Shura, quien se vio obligado a cambiarla por el traje mientras persistieran. Temía resbalarse cada vez que salía a la calle, en el trayecto de su pequeña casa en las afueras hasta su iglesia, siempre tan vacía. Su único consuelo era que el cambio de atuendo, sumado al fúnebre paraguas negro que lo protegía del monzón, le otorgaban cierto anonimato, incluso si su recorrido era el mismo.

Una de las noches en las que trató de volcar su mente en el cuidado de su parroquia, con tal de que no flotara a la deriva, el agua se unió al viento y al rayo, y la escena se vio azotada por una tormenta terrible. Shura estaba agotado, puesto que la humedad no aliviaba el calor asfixiante de la isla, pero salió bajo el temporal de igual manera. No llegó a recorrer la mitad del camino antes de que el viento diera la vuelta a su paraguas, arrancándolo violentamente de sus manos. La agitación y el rugido del trueno que lo siguieron estuvieron a punto de tumbarlo, y descubrió el frío, cuyo anhelo abandonó en cuanto caló su ropa y luego sus huesos. Había salido del pueblo, y las calles estrechas que contenían el temporal lo habían abandonado. No sabía ni a dónde se dirigía, siendo negra noche apenas a las siete, ni de dónde venía la voz de Aioros cuando al fin la oyó.

\- ¡Padre, por aquí!

El griego tuvo que gritarle una segunda vez, porque Shura fue incapaz de localizarle a la primera. Con todo, enseguida estuvo tomando refugio junto a él en un establo en el linde del camino. En sus paseos diarios Shura había creído la granja habitada, pero no había ninguna luz encendida, y el agua espesaba el suelo del establo igual que el del camino. El párroco se sentía algo humillado, tiritando frente a quien tardó pocos segundos en identificar como Aioros a solas. Él, por su parte, le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida, y se estaba quitando la cazadora para ponérsela. No importó la insistencia de Shura, enseguida la tuvo sobre los hombros.

Con ello su temperatura se fue remediando, pero no su vergüenza. Se fijó por primera vez en que Aioros era algo más bajo que él, algo más estrecho de hombros, pero mucho más corpulento. Evocó la imagen del cordero crudo con clavo y con canela y se avergonzó de saber tan poco sobre él.

\- ¿Volvía a casa? - le preguntó Aioros. No pudo evitar fijarse en que estaba mucho más seco que él.

\- Sí... - tiritó Shura. Se enjugó el rostro, convenciéndose de que la lluvia disimulaba su sudor.

\- Pensé que le encontraría - sonrió el otro hombre, y Shura no pudo ocultar su confusión -. Venía de ver a la familia Campanelli. Tenía la esperanza de cruzarme con usted.

No supo qué contestar. Tardó tanto en ser capaz de hablar, que interrumpió una frase no nata del otro.

\- No le tenía por un católico practicante - confesó, apretando la cazadora sobre sus hombros. Sólo con esa fuerza malgastada podía combatir la rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo por dirigir la conversación en esa dirección, que a esa distancia le era indiferente.

\- No lo soy - afirmó Aioros, con un desenfado que desarmó a Shura -. Sólo quería conocerle a usted personalmente, pero no encontraba la ocasión.

El corazón de Shura se detuvo un instante, al concebir en su naturaleza fantasiosa un interés mutuo que le haría más mal que bien.

\- No soy alguien muy interesante, créame - tiritó de nuevo, y después confesó un secreto -. Ni siquiera soy buen pastor.

\- Si me lo permite, sé un par de cosas sobre los corderos. La mayoría del tiempo sólo necesitan que el pastor esté ahí - dijo Aioros, con su voz afable y su acento del oeste. Shura se lo imaginó con un corderillo sobre los hombros, como un José en Canaán, y tuvo que tragar saliva.

\- Además, seguro que es buen hombre - sonrió Aioros. Shura encontró la afirmación tan falaz, que no haberle corregido hubiera sido el mayor insulto posible.

\- Soy peor hombre que pastor, créame -. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el temporal empezaba a remitir afuera.

\- ¿Cómo puede serlo, si está ahí para los demás? - preguntó el griego seriamente. Shura no supo cómo contestar. Cuando finalmente pudo, bajó la mirada a sus zapatos empapados.

\- Desearía que eso fuera suficiente.

\- Su gente no necesita más, padre. No se torture de esa manera.

Shura le miró con una exhalación. No podía decirle que la tortura era de lo poco que le quedaba. Ante todo no podía decirlo porque, con Aioros medio paso más cerca, no era cierto del todo.

\- ¿Echa de menos España? - preguntó Aioros.

\- No. ¿Usted echa de menos Grecia?

\- Sí.

La lluvia primaveral se había acercado de nuevo a la imaginada, a la de las canciones, a la que todos evocaban durante el invierno en sus recuerdos. Aun así, ninguno de los dos había hecho ademán de ponerse en marcha.

\- ¿Qué le han contado sobre mí en el pueblo? - preguntó el griego sin malicia.

\- Que es del Peloponeso, que es un buen trabajador, y que tiene un hermano menor en Lavrio.

\- Sí, Aioria. Ahora tiene doce años.

Shura tuvo que apartar la mirada del amor que Aioros expresó por su hermano ausente, antes de armarse de valor.

\- ¿Y qué le han contado sobre mí? - le preguntó. Aioros pareció complacido con la pregunta.

\- No mucho, y no es porque no haya preguntado -. Shura volvió a tragar saliva -. Sé que es del norte, que es joven para ser párroco y que es muy solitario, incluso para su oficio. A propósito, ¿cuántos años tiene?

\- Trentaidós. ¿Usted?

\- Treintaiséis.

Ardía en Shura el deseo. No sabía qué hacer con él. Tampoco por qué tuvo tanta suerte, cuando siempre le había faltado, al mirar Aioros por la ventana, y luego mirarse el reloj, para darse cuenta de que tenía que marcharse. Si se iba, no tenía que temer más por el alma de ninguno.

El griego se disculpó amablemente, como si no fuera su primera conversación. Shura no la percibía como si lo fuera, de todas formas. Hizo el ademán de devolverle a Aioros su cazadora, pero para su sorpresa el griego le detuvo.

\- Quédesela, insisto. Yo estoy más cerca de mi destino que usted, el taller está apenas a dos calles.

Shura ya no tenía dónde esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, que la isla no había bronceado lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Un taller de minería? - preguntó, aunque se sentía estúpido.

\- No - rió Aioros -. Alfarería. La practico en mi tiempo libre cuando puedo.

A Shura le robó el aliento. Empezó a evocar a Pigmalión, y sospechó a dónde le llevaban sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Aioros le llevaba afuera. Las nubes eran más claras que antes, el azul más intenso y dócil.

\- Debería darse prisa. Estas lluvias primaverales son imprevisibles.

Shura apenas podía devolverle la mirada. Como un niño avergonzado, se puso las mangas de la cazadora, que le venía algo grande. Pareció complacer a Aioros de forma estremecedora.

\- ¿Cuándo podré devolvérsela? - preguntó tímidamente.

\- Oh, no se preocupe. Mañana no quedará rastro de este temporal, y no la necesitaré - le dijo Aioros, poniéndole la mano en el hombro de su propia chaqueta. Shura se estremeció -. Quédesela y ya pasaré a buscarla. Sé dónde encontrarle - rió.

Shura deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, y que explotara ese conocimiento. Se despidieron en mitad del camino, que Aioros descendió en dirección al pueblo, y Shura remontó en dirección a su vivienda. No se atrevió a girarse a mirarle, así que no vio a Aioros haciendo lo propio, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de prácticamente correr por las calles, con la misma energía cósmica que centelleaba dentro del cura cuando cerró la puerta de su hogar con llave.

Se duchó en su pequeño baño rústico, que apenas acomodaba su altura, para cambiar el agua fría de la lluvia por agua templada. Cenó las papas estofadas que restaron de su última comida, sin encender el gas para calentarlas. Se sentía como fuera de su propio cuerpo. Se sentía como fuera de las consecuencias de sus propios actos, exento de las decisiones que había tomado.

Sólo pensaba en Aioros. Se acostó en su cama, bajo el crucifijo, y observó la cazadora marrón que le había prestado. Aún estaba algo húmeda, ya que su hogar no era particularmente cálido. No se confesó a sí mismo por qué comprobó si la chaqueta conservaba un olor ajeno, pero tampoco se privó de lo que la afirmación provocó.

Empezó pensando en él dando forma a la arcilla, más roja de lo que era en realidad, una imagen que esa tarde había descubierto plausible. Sus dedos hoscos podían crear formas imposiblemente delicadas en su imaginación, y Shura podía ver sus pestañas largas y oscuras cubriendo sus ojos azules, centrados en la labor. Enseguida, además de a Aioros veía a Pigmalión. Daba forma a una figura humana con sus manos, sin cincel, sin martillo, y su amor la dotaba de vida.

Shura podía ser tocado como ella. Aioros le apretaba las costillas, los hombros, la espalda, el cuello, le sujetaba para besarle. Shura vivía sólo por él, al tiempo que metía la mano dentro de sus pantalones, y descubría que estaba perdido de todos modos. Inhaló el aroma almizclado de su cazadora y deseó estarlo más. El aliento de sus besos le permitía existir, y sus manos se sentían igual de calientes que la propia en la realidad. El griego se subía sobre él y le apresaba, convertía los movimientos de ambos en el mismo, y se mostraba tan hermoso y potente como era, tan divino. Shura sabía que era divino.

En su fantasía le besaba el cuello, los labios, y hacía más ronca la voz que le perseguía incluso en sus sueños píos. Ambos se morían de hambre, y el calor era el mismo que recordaba de su adolescencia, pero su fuente era más osada. Aioros metía los dedos en su interior, y Shura sufría y le pedía más, hasta que Aioros usaba su cuerpo para hacerse el amor. Lo convertía en su instrumento, su posesión, y no necesitaba nada más. Segundos más tarde estaba derramándose sobre su propia mano, su vientre y su camiseta de lino, solo, jadeante y perplejo en su cama bajo el crucifijo.

Volvió a sus cabales más despacio que nunca. El aturdimiento le permitió recuperar el aliento y el pulso antes de que la ensayada culpa le empujara a actuar. Querría haber permanecido, pero tenía otro impulso. Se puso de lado sobre el colchón bruscamente, y abrió de un golpe seco el cajón de su cómoda en el que guardaba la fusta con la que llevaba años sin castigarse. El olor de la madera tratada le golpeó con más fuerza que el de la cazadora de Aioros, pero con menos de la que su mano era capaz de emplear contra la carne propia. Vio la fusta contra su interior, negra y luciente, pero no fue capaz de alargarse a cogerla.

Se había engañado a sí mismo. No era culpa, lo que sentía: se había movido por inercia. Lo que sentía era paz. Era una paz que llevaba toda su vida adulta sin conocer, y le fascinaba. Manaba del pensamiento de Aioros, del recuerdo de la conversación que habían compartido. Su fantasía, en la que su trato se alejaba radicalmente de esa gentileza, extrañamente, no había corrompido la memoria, ni enturbiaba su espíritu. Shura permaneció inmóvil largos minutos, desconcertado. Sentía amor, dentro de sí. Y era piadoso. Acabó cerrando el cajón, apagando la vela y yendo a dormir.

Desde entonces, silenció a propósito las expectativas que tenía de su próximo encuentro. Sentía cierto recelo hacia la resolución de la duda que tal vez despejaría el tacto de la mano de Aioros, cuando le devolviera la chaqueta; la cercanía de su piel marrón y sus ojos claros, de los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y del vello de sus brazos y su pecho; y ante todo la cercanía de de su espíritu, que le arrimaba al perdón sin saber de la pena. Su imaginación no le ayudaría, en ningún caso. Esa paradoja era lo que convencía a Shura de la extraordinariedad de Aioros, y de lo que sentía por él. Poco a poco, fue olvidándose del sufrimiento, y el deseo que le había profesado se cambió a deseo por el otro.

Ni siquiera sufrió, al menos no como en sus fantasías, cuando descubrió que había vuelto abruptamente al continente, apenas unos días después de su encuentro. Claro que la isla se sentía más vacía, sin él, y que la duda de si volvería a verle le acechó durante días como una fiera dentro del bosque. Y sin embargo no fue capaz de padecer. Llegó a pensar, incluso, que si Aioros jamás regresaba, su encuentro habría sido una especie de experiencia beatífica, como la aparición de un santo. Si le había mandado un mensaje, o encargado una misión, aún no comprendía cuál era, pero tenía toda la vida para averiguarlo. Lavada y doblada en su armario, junto a las prendas de invierno a las que apenas le dio uso desde su desembarco, se encontraba la prueba de que ocurrió, a pesar de lo fácil que era confundirlo con un sueño.

La primavera transcurrió y fue como si los meses más amables del año sucedieran en un sueño. Shura no recordaba apenas vivirla, ni siquiera a través de la Semana Santa. Le pareció reconocer entre las aguas estacionales que sus feligreses mostraron signos de auténtica confianza dirigida a su persona, y extrañamente no se sintió indigno de ella. Había perdido de vista al impostor que había encontrado en todos los reflejos, en todos los documentos, en todos los halagos y agradecimientos a lo largo de su vida.

Aún no se había encontrado a sí mismo, en lugar de ese espejismo, pero la vacante no le hacía sentir odio. En un sentido sutil e inexplicable, aún estaba bajo el efecto de su propia fantasía, que debió abocarle al pecado pero en su lugar le abocaba a una piedad extraña. Era distinta a todas las que había evitado a lo largo de los años, y no le importaba si le estaba arrastrando hacia su perdición o hacia la auténtica fe. Esos meses hasta el retorno de Aioros, vivió estando en paz con cualquiera de las posibilidades.

Esa indiferencia sin connotar se alargó hasta entrado el verano, aunque Shura la percibía a través de la insoportable humedad, y la sentía desaparecer. El sol era igual de intenso que el de su país de origen, pero ningún viento fresco bajaba de las montañas. En su lugar se apelmazaba por influencia del mar, empapaba las patillas de Shura y le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo. Cuando atendía sus deberes más mundanos en la iglesia después del Ángelus, se creía capaz de desfallecer.

Por ese motivo debió entender qué le estaba ocurriendo una media tarde cualquiera, remontando las calles estrechas de camino a su hogar, cuando la vista, al contrario que el cielo, empezó a nublársele. No le dio tiempo a dar dos pasos con la mano apoyada en el muro antes de desplomarse en el suelo, sólo a oír a una muchacha dejar caer su cesto de mimbre y pedir ayuda, corriendo calle arriba. Por tanto, tampoco tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo se pasó tendido sobre los adoquines, antes de que unos brazos fuertes le sujetaran.

A través de las manchas oscuras de su vista le pareció que era Aioros. Llevaba sólo una camiseta bajo un mono de trabajo, el pelo pegado a la frente, y olía a arcilla fresca. Shura pensó a través de la pasta que era su mente entonces que estaba muriendo, enloqueciendo, o que su deseo se había cumplido.

Sintió a la chica joven a su espalda cuando Aioros le levantó del suelo, aunque la fuerza del hombre era suficiente para llevarlo a un interior indistinto. El azulejo era extrañamente fresco, y la oscuridad mantuvo a Shura en la ignorancia más tiempo que su desmayo. No reconocía contra qué pared estaba su espalda, pero sí la voz de Aioros hablar con la chica, más tranquila con él allí. También el tacto de una compresa fresca contra su frente. Sólo entonces enfocó la mirada y supo que era Aioros, aunque no qué decir.

La intensidad de su sentimiento podría haberle hecho perder el conocimiento de nuevo, cuando Aioros le sonrió. Le hizo beber un vaso de agua, y dedicó unas palabras tranquilizadoras a la niña, que se llamaba Maarit y vivía allí. Shura no podía describir ninguna de sus sensaciones, mientras Aioros le enjugaba las sientes, y le pedía que se quitara el alzacuello para refrescarle allí también. Lo vio, aún aturdido, y se preguntó si como Pigmalión le daba una vida nueva a través del amor y del arte, las virtudes en las que más había pensado desde que él se fue. Desprovisto de cualquiera, le tocó la mano a Aioros, que le miró expectante.

\- No sabía que habías vuelto - murmuró con la voz ronca, ignorando que le tuteaba.

\- Volví ayer - le contestó Aioros, antes de reír -. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? -. Y con todo, su jovialidad era sincera.

Shura se lamió los labios que el segundo vaso de agua habían humedecido, y se inclinó hacia Aioros, despegando la espalda húmeda de la pared.

\- Su chaqueta... - murmuró, pero enseguida cayó de vuelta a su posición original. Aioros se acercó más a él y le sujetó firmemente por el hombro para mantenerle en el sitio.

\- No se preocupe por eso ahora - dijo, con un tono más firme y autoritario.

Shura perdió la noción del tiempo, seguro de que no lo pasó en la Tierra. Aioros le pidió permiso para desatarle los primeros botones de la camisa, y mientras lo hacía Shura supo que tampoco los pasó en el Cielo. Ningún calor así podía existir en él. En cambio, debía estar hecho del sentimiento que transcurría en paralelo, también con el rostro de Aioros, ocupado con otras cosas, yendo a buscarle un vaso de semillas de granada que le ayudarían a recobrar las fuerzas. Shura pasó todos esos momentos sentado en el suelo como un niño desobediente, y no se apartó de él en ningún momento. El español consumió las semillas, frías y dulces, y deseó que le hicieran regresar una y otra vez.

Cuando pudo levantarse y Aioros le dejó caminar la luz del sol era más naranja que antes. Descubrió por accidente y con apuro que el minero tenía sitios en lo que estar, como en su último encuentro, y el griego delegó sus cuidados a Maarit, aunque era evidente que le apenaba hacerlo. La muchacha se sonrojó profusamente, pero su orgullo se hizo obvio cuando Aioros le palmeó amigable y bruscamente el hombro, felicitando su madurez y su agudeza. Sólo tenía que acompañarle a su casa, y asegurarse de que caminaba derecho y no volcaba. Ella y Shura hicieron el trayecto en silencio, y Maarit se lo pasó con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas.

Shura se lo pasó pensando en Aioros, no sólo porque sus sentimientos eran los mismos que en primavera, sino porque le había dicho que pasaría a buscar su cazadora esa tarde, cuando el calor no fuera tan asfixiante. Sería así hasta su encuentro acordado, y Shura sentía que durante mucho tiempo más. Se dirigió a la iglesia cargando con la cazadora del griego, que había guardado como una reliquia, y pasó junto a los jazmines que ya empezaban a despertar, seguro de que su encuentro estaba predestinado.

Hizo los preparativos para las Completas, en la misma desvinculación gentil que se había hecho con él en casa de Maarit. Se preguntó, más que nada, por qué no había sentido vergüenza ni culpa al ver a Aioros. ¿Tanto se parecía el hombre ante él al que inventó esa noche, cuando el agua de lluvia había caído sobre la de mar volviéndolo más oscuro? Se cuestionaba si podían ser el mismo hombre, y en qué le convertía eso a él; por qué su corazón dolía tanto cuando latía, y por qué deseaba tanto que fuera así.

Como de costumbre, a las Completas apenas asistieron feligreses. Las mismas mujeres, vestidas de negro, que le estrechaban las manos con auténtica ternura, estaban allí, y cantaron junto a él y escucharon sus palabras, en un mejor griego que el que habló en invierno. En la cabeza de Shura, el pensamiento de un Dios más amable y cómplice que el que le enseñaban las escrituras, se asimilaba extraña y dulcemente al de Aioros, igual que el de Pigmalión, e igual se maravillaba de la ausencia de culpa. Estaba tan sumido en él, mientras daba la espalda a su rebaño para encender el tocadiscos para la última antífona, que no oyó la puerta abrirse tímidamente. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y vio a Aioros de pie frente a los bancos del fondo, y, en lugar de sorprenderse, sintió que ese era su lugar.

Las voces, como siempre, retumbaron hasta el techo cóncavo, se arrastraron por las paredes blancas y la madera pintada de azul y rebotaron contra la luz naranja de las nubes. De entre la harmonía que se había vuelto familiar, el oído de Shura rescató la voz de Aioros, grave, ronca y tranquila. No tenía que verle para saber que cantaba, aunque no sabía por qué. El corazón le tembló y entendió la función del canto como nunca antes.

A la salida despidió a las fieles, y las vio desaparecer a través de la puerta de forja que interrumpía el muro del patio. Después se giró para mirar a Aioros, quien le sonrió antes de acercarse, y cuya mirada cambió a algo inidentificable y estremecedor en la cercanía. Era tan incapaz de pensar en lo sacrílego de su presencia allí como lo era de desear otra cosa.

\- No pensé que atendería a misa - admitió Shura, a modo de saludo, de confesión, de ruego -. Ni que conociera la canción.

Aioros sonrió, y por primera vez desde que le conocía bajó la mirada.

\- Espero que no le haya ofendido con mi presencia. Conozco la canción por Aioria. Él está internado en un colegio ortodoxo en la ciudad, y le gusta enseñarme esas cosas. A mí me gusta escucharle, así que... - explicó con su voz gentil, sólo un poco más cansada que antes.

\- No creo que sea una ofensa - admitió Shura. Si esa admisión iba en contra de su hábito, entonces su hábito se equivocaba. Aioros había pasado a mirarle intrigado, y sus ojos azules le hicieron pronunciar sus pensamientos antes de frenarlos - Creo que es hermoso.

Aioros sonrió aún más ancho, y su alivio fue tan evidente que sobrecogió a Shura. Ninguno de los dos había reparado en la cazadora que Shura cargaba plegada sobre el brazo. Permaneció allí mientras Aioros le invitaba a conversar en el taller de alfarería, que permanecía vacío a esa hora. Sólo pasó a manos de su dueño original durante el pacífico trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al taller, apenas permaneció en manos de ninguno. Antes de lo que Shura había anticipado, o soñado, en su confusión, las de ambos estaban ocupadas con el otro. Aioros había colgado el abrigo tras la puerta, le había enseñado el taller, que consistía en una sola estancia, y mientras cerraba con llave desde dentro le contó que no tenía ninguna pieza que enseñarle, porque había dejado caer por accidente su última ánfora y se había cortado al recogerla. Shura advirtió sólo entonces el corte en el lateral de su mano izquierda, ya algo viejo, probablemente de la última vez que estuvo en la isla. Cuando la usó para agarrarle por la cintura y acercarle a sí, pensó que sería incapaz de olvidar la herida. Pero al segundo o al tercer beso ya lo había hecho.

Para el primero, Aioros le pidió un permiso innecesario. Fue Shura quien le agarró por los tirantes del mono y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se negaba a pensar que esa era la misma vida que había llevado hasta entonces, hasta ese momento de unión, y por tanto a pensar que eso era algo otro que su primer beso. Era la primera vez que sentía, con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

Aioros le agarraba del cabello corto y negro azabache, y a través del dolor, alarmantemente cómodo, Shura se preguntaba si acaso lo advertía. También se preguntaba qué hacía él advirtiéndolo, cuando Aioros le besaba con tanta hambre, con tanto calor, con tanta ternura, delatando que había estado esperando hacerlo igual que él, durante el mismo tiempo. Su mano se sentía pesada y ardiente en su cuello, e igual sus dedos buscando un hueco entre los botones de su camisa. Shura se quitó el alzacuellos sin reparar dónde aterrizaba al lanzarlo, y estuvo seguro de que Aioros murmuraba un agradecimiento (sacrílego, sin duda) antes de besar su cuello con hambre.

Contra la pared fresca, Shura sorbía el aire entre los dientes, mientras Aioros succionaba su carne al pormenor, le mordía y llenaba su piel pálida de marcas rojizas, pronto marcas violáceas. Shura no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo sentirse, cómo responder al sentimiento abrumador que les hacía brillar dorados por dentro. Aioros había colado su pierna entre las de él, y cuando se acercaba para darle otro bocado, empujaba su muslo contra su creciente erección, y entonces dejaba de preocuparse por nada que no fuera su ansia.

Se agarraba a la intersección de sus tirantes, y cuando el calor de la fricción que convertía la aguja de sus dientes en hielo empezó a asfixiarle le agarró por el trasero, acentuando su movimiento. El primer gemido que profirió Aioros, lo pronunció directamente en la oreja de Shura, bajo y grave, antes de mordérsela. Supo entonces que el gozo que había sentido hasta entonces había sido un espejismo del gozo, y el amor un espejismo del amor. Hizo una señal muda para indicar a Aioros que le mirase, y cuando volvió a aparecer ante él se apagó la luz residual de la duda, ahora una estrella muerta hacía tiempo. Sus ojos azules estaban preñados de afecto, su cabello castaño pegado a su frente y su piel marrón ruborizada y brillante. Shura le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó de nuevo.

\- Te he estado esperando - jadeó, incapaz de soltarle.

\- Y yo te he estado buscando - le respondió Aioros, antes de que la emoción le poseyera -. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Le estrechó entre sus brazos, y de alguna forma dolió más que sus mordiscos. Le quitó el aliento a Shura, que le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Se preguntó cómo había podido vivir en esa isla, en esa tierra, en ese cosmos, sin saber que él era de Aioros tanto como Aioros era suyo. Cómo podía ser que Dios se hubiera escondido de él tantos años, en esa verdad tan simple e incomprendida.

De nuevo se besaron, y de nuevo las manos de Aioros efectuaron una moción tan intuitiva como desconocida. Shura no fue capaz de mirar mientras oía cómo desataba su cinturón, mucho menos cuando el griego metió la mano derecha en el espacio mínimo y empezó a masturbarle. Sintió que si Aioros no hubiera estado allí abrazándole, sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo fragante y sólido, habría flotado a la deriva en esa sensación, más brutal que los azotes que se negó a sí mismo. No supo que gemía con los ojos cerrados, sólo que Aioros le respondía, tanto con su voz como con una aceleración que le hizo ponerse de puntillas y agarrarse a sus hombros con ambas manos.

Aioros le susurraba dulzuras inmerecidas en el oído, mientras él se concentraba en saber si se estaba yendo o no. Supo que sí con alarma cuando el griego le agarró con su otra mano una nalga, apretándola bruscamente, y la sensación se volvió un pitido en sus oídos. Le detuvo abruptamente, y Aioros le miró con miedo a haber hecho algo malo, ignorante de que él era lo único bueno por lo que se había permitido afectar desde que nació. Le hizo entender sin hablar que necesitaba parar, que el momento se alargase.

Le besó en los labios, tímido al principio, y familiar después, mientras deslizaba los tirantes por sus anchas espaldas. Debía recuperar el aliento, y robárselo a Aioros para poder continuar. Trató de hacérselo saber sin palabras, pero el otro parecía tener unas atascadas en la garganta.

Shura procedió delicada y lentamente, para darle el tiempo y el espacio para pronunciarlas. Al mismo tiempo, parecía tan ansioso por su tacto como Shura sabía que lo estaba. Sin embargo, llegaron cuando deslizó la mano por sus caderas, anchas como el resto de él, y antes de que pudiera advertirlo por sí mismo.

\- Yo... Tal vez no sea como los otros hombres con los que has estado - le dijo en voz baja.

Shura pudo imaginarse a qué se refería, incluso sin ver cómo su ropa interior se pegaba a él de una forma distinta a la que apreciaba en su propio cuerpo. Había oído hablar a ateos y a creyentes con la misma curiosidad morbosa, con la misma mofa incrédula, de esa otredad que se les antojaba imposible y ridícula; de esos hombres confundidos para los más benévolos, e incompletos para los más tajantes. El nudo en su estómago al ser testigo de esa ignorancia habría estado allí incluso si nunca hubiera conocido a Aioros. Pero le había conocido, con que ahora sabía con total certeza que se equivocaban.

\- Puede que no lo seas, pero… Tu cuerpo no es lo que te hace distinto al resto para mí - le susurró de vuelta, sujetándole el mentón. La luz en los ojos de Aioros no cambió por un instante -. A ti te quiero. Te deseo, tal y como eres.

Nunca sabría si lo que le quitó el aliento a Aioros entonces fueron sus palabras o su tacto, deslizando una mano esbelta y alargada entre sus piernas, para sentir con un escalofrío a través del algodón lo húmedo y caliente que estaba. Su propio sexo respondió, a pesar de que las manos de Aioros estaban contra la pared, y las piernas le empezaban a temblar. No le contestó, pero Shura no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Le había buscado, había confiado en él, y estaban allí, juntos. Sabía que sus palabras estaban destinadas a algo otro que el olvido.

Al contrario que el paso del tiempo mientras lo compartían. Shura no advirtió el crepúsculo por las ventanas lejanas mientras sentaba a Aioros sobre una mesa del taller y se cernía sobre él para tocarle por encima de la ropa primero, y por debajo después. Introdujo un dedo, luego un segundo, y finalmente ocupó un tercero con su miembro, que le hacía convulsionar sobre la mesa.

No necesitó tiempo apenas para descubrirle, para que Aioros le rodeara con sus piernas y perdiera las palabras con que le había guiado gentilmente al principio. Se había olvidado incluso de besarle, mientras la voz le temblaba a gritos junto a su oído, con las manos atenazadas en torno a su camisa, llena de manchas oscuras de sudor.

La camiseta blanca de Aioros también estaba empapada por el pecho, las axilas y la espalda, y el aroma de su sudor fresco era adictivo. Igual el de su sexo, el del ruido húmedo y constante que Shura no oía por encima de los gemidos y los suspiros de su amante, que también se tragaba los propios.

Su sexo había pasado de mojar su ropa interior a asomar por su borde hacía tiempo, pero no podía parar porque Aioros no paraba de retorcerse violentamente entre sus brazos y bajo su tacto. En los escasos momentos de lucidez, Shura se sorprendía ante la certeza de que lo más blasfemo que había hecho nunca había sido equiparar sus otros encuentros a la unión, y su consumación al deseo. No le cabía duda entonces de que Dios creaba por cada alma su igual, y que si se preocupaba por él le había mandado a esa remota isla para conocer la otra mitad de la suya. Si podía conservar ese sentimiento de amor irreprochable, no volvería a sentirse solo mientras viviera.

La realidad le recorrió como un relámpago, cuando el cambio se hizo evidente en cada uno de sus sentidos, que Aioros había llegado a un destino tan delicioso como el recorrido. De pronto le golpeó la espalda, antes de volver a agarrársela con más brusquedad, apretó los ojos, acentuando las mismas arrugas que revelaban su sonrisa, y en la mano de Shura el calor y la presión se hicieron agudos como cuchillos. No se detuvo, suspirando todo su anhelo por esa reacción sobre el cuello de Aioros, y ésta continuó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y a la vez un mero instante. Aioros perdió la voz y contuvo el aliento, y la mano de Shura se empapó y sintió fuego correr por sus venas.

Como para compensar su súbito silencio, Aioros se destensó con sonoros jadeos, haciendo que Shura sacase los dedos con un gesto inusualmente gentil. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y el español se imaginaba cómo se veía su flequillo apoyado en la tela oscura. Mientras volvía en sí le acarició la baja espalda, haciéndose cosquillas a sí mismo con el vello rizado, hasta que advirtió que Aioros le devolvía las caricias con sólo un poco más de torpeza.

Rompió el silencio con la inesperada confesión de que deseaba ser poseído por él, que oscureció el rubor sobre la piel de Shura, que ya bajaba hasta su pecho desabotonado. Por supuesto ésta venía seguida de una preocupación, un motivo por el que refrenar ese impulso, que Shura comprendió. Le besó la mejilla, la sien y la nariz, luego los labios contándole que ya se lo había dado todo, que no necesitaba más. Sin embargo, Aioros discrepó.

Se bajó de la mesa sin dejar que el otro se alejara más de lo necesario, y se subió sólo la ropa interior. Shura tragó saliva, su instinto anticipándose a su mente. Ambos coincidieron cuando Aioros se dio la vuelta, apoyando las manos en la mesa, y se puso de puntillas contra su erección. El aliento le abandonó como un río a la costa, y no necesitó que Aioros guiara sus manos a su cintura. Lo entendía. Aunque no siempre entendiera el mundo que le rodeaba, en ese instante le entendía a él.

Aioros le recompensó con las palabras más dulces, un "lo quiero así" como un suspiro cuando Shura empezó a apretarse contra sus nalgas. En ese empuje no necesitaba dirección. Su cuerpo le guiaba con naturalidad, e igual Aioros con sus voces complacidas, con la curva de su espalda musculada, cubierta de algodón, más deliciosa de lo que había imaginado en sus fantasías. Shura la recorría con la mano temblorosa, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, hasta que el griego se la besaba, y entonces se permitió a sí mismo ese momento de descontrol, con una seguridad más cercana a la voz de Aioros que a la suya propia.

Sobre ésta perdió el control más rápido de lo que el otro le había demostrado sobre la mesa. Con todo, escuchaba el mundo a través del estruendo, escuchaba los golpes lejanos de la mesa, la respiración de Aioros, y los gemidos roncos y amantes con los que le recompensaba. Shura no había sabido cómo se sentía cuando tenía la mano entre sus piernas, pero creía saber cómo se sentía entonces, contra la fricción, contra el movimiento imposiblemente cercano y a su vez incompleto. Si Aioros podía sentirle como él le había sentido, entonces sabía que no quería parar.

Tampoco habría podido. Cuando el ritmo ya se había vuelto más brusco, llevó otra vez los dedos a Aioros, colando la mano bajo su ropa interior. Fue evidente que no se lo había esperado, pero enseguida también que no quería que parase. Al principio levantó la cabeza, abriendo la boca más que antes y gimiendo con más insistencia, pero luego la agachó, como derrotado, gruñendo unas voces animales que hacían que el sexo de Shura doliera más y placiera más.

Masturbaba a Aioros torpemente, porque su cuerpo se volvía torpe. Torpe, errático, brusco. Exponiendo su estómago velludo y grande, se agarraba al pecho del griego por debajo de su camiseta. Lo sabía más sensible que el suyo propio, también más suave y de vello más abundante. El ocasional pellizco calculado le hacía saltar de una forma que enloquecía a Shura, que con sus manos ocupadas ya no tenía forma de mantenerle en el lugar. La unión era menos refinada, pero también más gozosa.

Como si fuera su primera vez, Shura no vio venir el final hasta que estuvo encima de él. La voz de Aioros retumbaba en sus oídos como un grito: tal vez gritara. Si un grito podía ser música, entonces era así. Si el calor, y el placer y el descontrol podía ser beatitud, entonces eran santos. Si dos cuerpos podían ser uno, entonces eran el mismo.

Prácticamente perdió el conocimiento. No se dio cuenta de que caía sobre el cuerpo de Aioros, apoyando la mayoría de su peso en él, y la mano que había estado en su pecho en la mesa. La que había estado dentro de su ropa interior pasó a compartir el espacio con la de Aioros, que se masturbó sin apenas él advertirlo hasta que se mordió los labios y llegó al orgasmo por segunda vez, igual de silencioso que la primera pero con un retorno más sosegado.

Shura se sentía tan desvinculado del suelo que pisaba como cuando se desmayó a media tarde. No vio su semen esparcido sobre la ropa interior de Aioros y hasta la línea de su cintura más que tras largos minutos, y para entonces la vergüenza ya le había alcanzado. No la misma que había sentido desde su niñez, que habría condenado la carne ahora laxa que Aioros le acariciaba entre risas tranquilizadoras. Como todo desde que descubrió esa unión algo real, la vergüenza era mucho más gentil y dulce. Sin duda se debía a la sonrisa del griego, que se acercaba para besarle una última vez.

No se dijeron nada. Aioros volvió a ponerse la ropa interior, y le quitó a Shura la suya. Éste tardó una cantidad humillante de segundos en poder volver a hablar, e incluso con la capacidad no supo qué decir. Quería besar a Aioros otra vez. Lo hizo, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

Se tenía que ir. No hablaron de si eran amantes, ni de si se volvería a repetir. Aioros se movía a su alrededor con naturalidad, con familiaridad. Shura se sentía igual que él, pero era incapaz de expresarlo mientras volvía a guardar el crucifijo entre su pecho y su camisa. El griego abrió la puerta con sus llaves oscuras, que guardó en el mono. Shura observó su cuerpo, disimulado por él, y se dio cuenta de que ahora sabía un secreto sobre él que nadie compartía. Que sólo con él su verdad estaba a salvo. Aioros también era el secreto de Shura. Pero desde entonces, ya no temería hablarle a su confidente de él. No lo sentía en todas partes como le habían prometido, pero lo sentía en su corazón. Él lo compartía con Aioros.

Shura se marchó el primero, para darle al griego seguridad y permitirle cerrar el taller con llave. Le besó la mano antes de irse, en un gesto anticuado y casto, y el otro no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Shura no se lo explicó, tampoco a sí mismo, pero hasta que volvió a ver a Aioros pensó en ese beso igual que en los demás.

Lo hizo durante una semana. La isla estuvo particularmente silenciosa, mientras unas lluvias más claras que las que permitieron su primera conversación con Aioros sofocaban el calor meridional. No se repitió, ni supo de él. Shura advirtió entonces que no sabía qué se hacía de la arcilla ni de los mineros cuando llovía. La confianza, eternamente confundida con la paz, que habitaba su interior desde que le dio acceso al griego, le impedía el paso a cualquier duda. Ésta hizo la sorpresa de reencontrarle, un día antes de las vísperas, más dulces que los albaricoques que se cosechaban en el sur.

Shura estaba bebiendo café en el pequeño patio de la iglesia, acompañado de una brisa excepcionalmente fresca, y se levantó para recibirle al instante. No advirtió a través de la distancia lo agitado que parecía Aioros, que ni siquiera le saludó antes de tomarle las manos y decirle que tenía que volver a Grecia.

Tardó alguno segundos en comprenderle. El otro le explicó entonces, con algo más de aire en sus pulmones, que había habido un problema con su hermano, y que tendría que ocuparse de él en persona por un tiempo. Shura no le preguntó qué había ocurrido, a qué se debía, ni qué significaba realmente para él. Sin tiempo de pensárselo, se ofreció a darle algún dinero, si lo necesitaba. A Aioros le sorprendió, y luego rió como sólo él sabía. Shura se sintió algo ridículo, pero también extrañamente que todo saldría bien.

A continuación, le dijo que se marchaba ya. Esa súbita realidad hizo que la seguridad de Shura flaqueara por un instante. Había sido tan feliz de verle, que no había reparado en que en lugar de su ropa de trabajo vestía unos vaqueros y unos tirantes, cargando al hombro un petate. No pensó en el significado de esa inminencia, ni en la despedida. Agarró el antebrazo de Aioros por instinto y dijo que le acompañaría al puerto. La facilidad de esa afirmación alivió visiblemente al griego, y se extendió a todo lo demás.

Hablaron de camino, descendiendo las pequeñas calles que entonces más que nunca parecían el escenario de un sueño. Aioros esperaba estar de vuelta antes del final de la temporada, y la seguridad de su esperanza la convertía en una certeza en los oídos de Shura. La melancolía que le invadía a la vez era gentil, y no era su deseo. No había ninguna fantasía a su nombre, sólo una resignación con propósito, que valía la pena cuando empezaron a oír las olas y el mar se coloreó de los ojos de Aioros.

La conversación palpitaba dentro de Shura, como su corazón. Habían hablado como viejos amigos, a pesar de la imperceptible ansiedad, y pensó entonces que un amigo era otra de las cosas que le habían faltado siempre. No habían tenido tiempo de discutir si el amor del que ninguno dudaba perduraría, qué implicaba su permanencia o su partir. Pero a espaldas del océano, con los bolsillos colmados de los secretos que compartían sólo entre ellos, Shura sabía que eran amigos, y que eso no podría cambiar, a pesar de cuánto llegaran a cuestionarse.

El sonido de la madera del muelle bajo sus pies sonaba como un domingo. Aioros parecía algo afligido, pero también lleno de decisión. Shura entendía ambas emociones. No entendía por qué le dio las gracias, pero no las rechazó. Quería besarle. Quería sujetar su cabello rizado, que olía a sándalo, y acariciar sus labios una última vez. Pero la playa, al contrario que el momento, no era exclusiva de ambos. El mundo estaba lleno de gente, aunque sólo tenía sentido para ellos dos.

Ya llamaban desde el barco. Shura tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero se tragaría su añoranza a través de él, como fuera. Eso pensaba antes de que Aioros le tomara la mano, y todo se deshiciera. Se la besó, como él había hecho en la puerta del taller una semana atrás. A ojos del mundo era un gesto de devoción. No como los transeúntes se la imaginaban, ni tan pequeña o banal. El corazón de Shura se colmó, y estrechó sus dedos antes de soltarle.

Aioros dijo que volverían a verse, y Shura le creía. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y embarcar. El español aún los sentía sobre sus nudillos y sobre sus recuerdos cuando el barco se perdió de vista y el cielo comenzó a palidecer. Pensó que podría vivir de ello, hasta que se vieran otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí 💖 ¡Adopta una cabra o encárgame un fic de lo que tu corazón pseudo-cristiano más ansíe! 🐏💸


End file.
